


The One He Kept

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst and Tragedy, Cunnilingus, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Kissing, Otherwise known as "goddammit Vince", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Racist Language, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Vincent you sadistic fuck, ho don't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took many youths away from this earth, however she was the one he kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One He Kept

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Boy, I sure am a sucker for sadistic themes, aren’t I? Well, next to Darkiplier, Vincent is one of my favorite fandom-based antagonists. Now you’ve seen the warnings I put up there. This isn’t going to be a pleasant romance story (and, of course, rape is nothing to romanticize). Understand that this is a pure work of fiction and the actions depicted here should not be replicated under any circumstances. This smut is also not meant to make any claims on the FNAF game series or lore. This smut is only a scenario for those who have a rape fantasy/rapeplay kink. If you're not into that, this is really not something you should read. So be careful, make sure your parents aren’t in the room, and protect the kids.  
> Oh yeah, I’m sticking with my headcanon that the business is in Germany due to all of the security guards having German names. Again, I’m typing this on Google Drive so if italics are missing, I apologize.

~@

I sighed in relief as I sunk into my seat.

The first half of the gourmet pizza I finished was settling in my stomach like a rock and the other half of my meal was still sitting in front of me with a silver fork and knife piercing through its thick cheese.

“ _Why did I think I would be able to finish off a slice of deep dish?_ ” I thought as I rubbed my stomach.

What was the point in serving such large portions? They were feeding kids, after all. I couldn’t complain, though. The food was amazing and hearty enough to keep you satisfied with your meal. It’s no wonder this place started as a diner.

I was at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, one of the most overly hyped attractions here in Berlin. It was essentially a knock-off of this American restaurant called Chuck E. Cheese. They copied the style heavily, even giving the animatronics American names such as “Freddy” and “Bonnie”.

The hype got annoying every now and again, but I personally liked the restaurant, even though it’s not intended for teenagers my age. The American theme gave me a nostalgic feeling, having spent the better half of my childhood in the states. Part of me was disappointed that my brother didn’t have the advantage of understanding the American references having been born and raised in Germany. That doesn’t make him like it any less.

A smile spread on my face as I watched him interact with the other kids. Even though he was only four, he was a pretty cool kid. He wasn’t mindlessly violent or dirty like other boys and showed a lot of affection for people. He’s also a glutton for hugs, no matter who he gets them from.

Maybe I’m praising him a little too much. It’s not like there aren’t other kids like him, but I can’t help myself. He’s more than just a brother to me. He’s like my own son. I extended my hand in helping raise him when he was born and my father even jokes that I’m like the third parent. I’ve always loved kids, which is another reason I like to come to Freddy Fabear’s. I know it sounds strange for a girl my age to say, but I do plan on having children of my own one day.

* * *

I don’t exactly know how or when I dozed off, but when I woke up, the few remaining kids were somberly bidding their farewells to the pizzeria in hopes of coming back another day. I jolted as I noticed the dark night sky revealed from the windows on the other side of the restaurant.

A sinking feeling rested in my gut “Uh oh…” I patted my purse to make sure it was still there before getting up on shaky legs “Marcus?” I called out, hoping to see his head pop up somewhere.

“Marcus? Where’d you go, buddy?” as I roamed the empty kid’s area, my head began swarming with anxious thoughts.

“ _Mom’s gonna have a heart attack over this. I’ve got to text her. Damn, the employees are gonna give me a load of shit for staying after._ ”

I grunted in frustration when I passed the stage where the animatronics stood. I always thought they were cute, a little cheesey, but aesthetically lovely. However, their lifelessness when they were turned off rustled something uneasy in me. I swallowed hard and sped up my walking, hoping to find Marcus soon.

“Where is he?” I questioned aloud, having no one around to hear my thoughts “He knows to come to me when I call him. If anything, he would’ve gotten tired and called _me_.”

Clicking my tongue, I decided to pull out my cell phone and text Mom the news regardless.  I was sure I would get a scolding for my carelessness, but I knew it was just out of worry.

“Is there a problem, Miss?”

The voice was baritone with a huskiness that reminded me of a smoker, but the authority assure me that it was undoubtedly an employee. I mentally cursed myself for being caught by one so soon, but turned around to face the source of the voice anyway.

The man who spoke to me bore a smirk on his stubbly face, his mouth occasionally widening as he chewed idly on what I would assume to be gum. This was just one of the factors that surprised me. Another was his brown skin that seemed to mirror my own, but much more vibrant. He wore mauve contacts that contrasted greatly from the dark bags under his eyes. Like his eyes, his hair was just as artificial. Beneath his security guard cap spilled careless violet hair in a small ponytail. He was tall and lanky in his blue security uniform, which seemed to drape over his figure.

“I’m sorry, but I think I lost my brother in here,” I said in embarrassment “He was just playing around here the last time I saw him, but I still can’t find him.”

The violet-haired man squinted at me with a tilt of his head “I think I know who you’re talking about,” he said “I saw a boy with your face not too recently.”

Hope fluttered in my chest “You did?” I questioned, practically pouncing on the man’s statement like a tiger.

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a single nod “The little guy was looking for you, so I told him to stay in the Lost and Found area until I found his big sister.”

I sighed in relief “Oh, thank god.”

“C’mon, I’ll take you to him,” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence before I naturally started to follow him. Even though the situation was embarrassing, I couldn’t help but be immensely grateful for the man’s help “What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked me idly as we walked.

“Monique,” I answered airily.

“Mm, Monique,” he hummed “Well Monique, you can call me Vincent.”

As we made small talk, my anticipation to find Marcus and take him home caused me to accidentally step on the security guard’s heels. He turned around with a curious expression and I blushed “Sorry,” I muttered at my clumsiness.

The man’s smirk returned “Eager to find your brother, huh?”

I nodded “It’s not exactly the best feeling to lose your child in a public place.”

Vincent snickered “Such a caring big sister you are.”

I wasn’t sure whether or not to take the observation as a compliment or not, but I thanked the man, regardless.

We continued walking deeper into the depths of the restaurant, where the colors began to fade and the children’s drawings lining the walls began to look eerie in the dim lighting. I tried to imagine myself in Marcus’ shoes as he was guided to the Lost and Found area by the violet-haired man. He wasn’t a very courageous kid and I could imagine his reluctance to enter this creepy atmosphere.

“ _Poor Marcus, he must have been looking all over for me,_ ” suddenly, a realization came to me “ _But, I never moved from our table. He should have been able to find me right away_ …”

We walked into a spacious room that resembled an office break room. The walls were an inviting shade of blue with firm navy carpeting to compliment it. The fluorescent lights above were almost as blinding as the marble white cabinets, microwave and refrigerator that I could only assume were used for lunch breaks.

“Marcus?” I instinctively called out as I stepped inside.

The room was large enough to hold two round tables with chairs that had been casually scattered from use. I searched to see if Marcus could’ve been hidden among them, but no.

My brother wasn’t there.

I jolted to a halt when I felt hot breath on my ear, which was primarily covered by my hair fringe.

“You’ve got pretty unique hair for a black girl…” Vincent purred against my hair fringe.

“Th-thank you.”

I heard him lick his lips “You’ve also got a pretty interesting shade of skin,” he grazed the thin hair on my arms “Kinda pale and faded out. Could it be that you’re…” his hand crept down to my own hand, which looked deathly small under his “Mixed?”

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat “My dad’s German and my mom’s Trinidadian,” I said in the straightest voice I could muster.

I heard him chuckle darkly “Mulatto, huh?”

Part of me soured at the demeaning term. I was half black and white, giving me the features of both ethnicities. My skin was the sickly color of a coffee stain, not like this man’s vibrant bronze skin. I had hazel eyes, a perky button nose and rather plump lips. My black hair was silky and I often wore it in a bird tail with a fringe like today. My body also inherited the traits of women from both sides of my race. My hips and thighs were that of a mother. I did my best to keep my waist thin, although my stomach wasn’t perfectly flat. I also had an ample bust size to add to my curves. I often got confused for an adult because of my body, but I was an early bloomer.

With the way Vincent was addressing me, I was regretting the high-waisted shorts I had worn under my sweatshirt. My eyes darted towards the door, which I was horrified to find was closed. Part of me wanted to assume it was left unlocked and that if I played my cards right, I could escape. I wasn’t sure how I was going to get out of the man’s grasp since he was closer to the door than I was. Not only that, but his hungry gaze was stuck on me. Every movement I made, he was aware of it.

Still, that didn’t mean I could stand there and await my doom.

I struck an elbow to the security guard’s lower stomach and ran for the door. My hand landed on the silver knob and assaulted it without mercy, but it wouldn’t give. I hadn’t even realized how hard I was breathing in my panic to open the door until a hand wrapped around my ankle and the air was sucked out of my lungs from my descent onto the carpeted floor.

When I tried to push myself up, I found myself pinned against the door with the violet-haired security guard pressed firmly between my legs. The grin on his face only seemed to gleam more in satisfaction as he looked down at my position.

“Well, well, we’ve gotten off to a mighty fine start,” he husked, still chewing away at the rose colored gum in his mouth.

I struggled against his hands, which he held firmly in his own.

“Get off of me…!” I growled “Where’s my brother?!”

Vincent stared at me for a while as I awaited his answer, still clutching my aching wrists with minimal effort. He then grinned again before throwing his head back in laughter.

“How cute of you to believe me,” he said “As if I have a clue where that little shit went.”

A sick feeling washed over me as I realized what he had said. For a moment, I forgot my own circumstance and thought about the idea of Marcus running around the empty restaurant at night in search of safety. 

Tears burned on the rim of my eyes.

I gasped weakly when I felt Vincent’s tongue flick at the salty liquid, bringing me back to my own reality. The strong mint from his gum stung in my nose as I breathed in he air we now shared.

“It’s a little early to start crying, doll,” he purred.

It was at that moment that I decided to start screaming for help, hoping that someone would come, be it another security guard or janitor. I was just calling for someone, anyone.

“Everybody’s gone, honey.”

No.

“I’m the only one here taking the night shift.”

You’re wrong.

“It’s just you and I until that clock hits six a.m.”

Stop lying to me.

Vincent’s eyes studied me hungrily, sending a disgusting feeling across my body “You’re not that tall, but you’re pretty shapely,” he commented “What are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?”

“S-Sixteen…”

Something in his artificial eyes bounced to life when I said that. I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

“Such a ripe age,” he said, chewing him bottom lip.

I started to struggle, kicking my legs and pounding my fists on his chest. He didn’t seem phased, if anything, I only succeeded in adding more fuel to the fire in his loins. The grunts he made sounded more amused than annoyed or pained. However, that didn’t stop him from taking hold of both of my hands and holding them high above my head. Before I could register what he was doing, I felt cold metal encase my wrist.

Handcuffs.

The handcuffs from his belt were no longer on his person.

Somehow in my panic, I was able to notice this tiny detail.

“Heh, although I like my treats with a little fight in them,” Vincent rasped “I like them better bound and tied up.”

I pulled at my wrists, making a hideous metal sound against the door. When I looked up, I saw Vincent had hooked my hands onto the sturdy doorknob. Still, I tried to pulled against the metal, an impossible dream that I could break the knob off in my heart.

A thumb pressed against my lips “Don’t waste your breath, baby girl,” Vincent purred “You should save it for when you’re moaning my name.”

I tried to bite his digit in repulse, but he snatched his hand away long before I could clip my jaw.

“Now let’s see some more of that tasty caramel skin,” mewled Vincent as he pulled up my shirt tail.

I gasped when his cold fingers touched stomach. I could feel goosebumps forming. I hoped he would at least save me my dignity by wrapping my sweatshirt around my face so I wouldn’t have to face him, but instead, he wrapped it around my wrists, tightening my bounds even further. I was being forced to watch him violate me.

I hated the look on his face when his violet eyes settled on my cleavage. This time, instead of pulling my bra over my arms as well, he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket.

I whimpered when he brought the sharp object to such a soft part of my body, especially since he didn’t care to cut my bra off slowly. Harsh snaps and rips of fabric filled the air, burns forming on my skin wherever Vincent tugged my bra too roughly.

Soon enough, my breasts were exposed to the violet man above me. He groaned in disgusting satisfaction as his rough hand cupped me, his nails scraping against my delicate skin.

I shuddered from the touch, almost sounding like a sob. I was caught by surprise when a thin pair of lips dominated mine. A curious tongue attacked the walls of my mouth, the taste of minty gum and some form of liquor marking its territory wherever it touched. Having never tasted liquor, I couldn’t identify what type it could have been. However, it was strong enough for me to know the stinging was not from a drink a minor should indulge in.

Sloppy wet noises filled my ears, being a constant reminder of what was happening to me and sending strange tingles through my body from the lewdness. Eventually, his tongue began probing at the back of my mouth. He kept pushing something down my throat. My first thought was that it was a drug, but then I realized that it wasn’t a pill of any type.

It was his gum.

It didn’t take long before I had choked enough to finally give in. I swallowed, the strong tastes of mint trailing down my throat.

All the while, he was still groping my breasts. The sensations stunned me with overstimulation. I had never experienced such touches, not even a chaste kiss on the lips. I rarely even touched myself the way Vincent was.

I would occasionally cry out in surprise from the roughness of the security guard’s hands. He had large, broad hands that covered almost more of my chest than my bra cups had. He also held a lot of strength whenever he squeezed, painful bruises forming on my skin. However, he was much more careful with my nipples, which caused me to whimper from the strange sensation I would get from their stimulation.

When the mauve man finally separated his lips from mine, I gasped out “Please stop…”

Vincent chuckled innocently “Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself,” he said as he nodded at my hardened nipples.

I growled at his taunting, hating the feeling of this indecency.

“Hmm, does my little Mulatto girl like being violated like this?” he mused as he unzipped my shorts.

I tensed as my lower abdomen was exposed. A grunt escaped me as he lifted my hips up onto his chest and my legs up above his head to slip my shorts up to my ankles.

“Vincent please!” I cried out.

The violet man only grinned at my distress as he repositioned my thighs back on his hips. He groaned as he pressed his hardened bulge against my panty-clad crotch. I couldn’t help but squirm under him.

“P-Please not there…” I whimpered “Anything but that…!”

Vincent shook his head “Now why would I stop here?” He slid down my body until his head was positioned between my thighs, leaving me helpless “This is where the fun starts,” he gripped my bare thighs and mouthed my clothed crotch, forcing me to bite down a mewl.

“D-D-Don’t touch me there,” I stuttered “You’re disgusting!”

I shivered when he chuckled against my crotch “You say that like I don’t already know,” I felt his nose press against my button as he inhaled my scent, causing a squeal to escape me before I could stop it.

“My little caramel bite...” he hummed as he slid my panties up my legs “You’re just as sweet as I thought…” I shivered when I felt his breath on my sensitive skin.

Without warning, his tongue traveled up my slit, causing me to cry out from the initial shock. Having my lips now opened up, I was now aware of the throbbing my button had been experiencing all this time. It must have been due to Vincent’s previous invasions of my body, but my tight shorts only suppressed it.

Vincent’s tongue continued to tease at my labia strategically, earning shameful whines from me. His stubble tickling my delicate flesh only worsened the feeling. Most likely, the sadistic security guard had the intent to tease me, torture me by just hovering pleasure mere inches from me.

“Vi...Vince...Vincent…”

He chuckled against my sex, only causing me to moan “Oh my sweet Mulatto princess,” he purred “I love the way my name sounds on your tongue...”

I whimpered at my failure to keep a stubborn indifference towards the security guard’s lecherous touches. To add to my humiliation, a shockwave rattled my hips when he suddenly pushed tongue flush against my pleading jewel.

I cried out as the heat that had pooled in my lower abdomen suddenly released.

Vincent laughed aloud and looked up at me, my juices staining his stubbled chin “You came so easily? You must not get touched that often,” he said “But don’t worry, baby girl,” he leaned in and kissed me, forcing me to taste myself “I’ll take care of you...I’ll take _real_ good care of you…”

That was the statement that jolted me “Wh-What?” my eyes widened when I heard the sound of a zipper and looked down to see Vincent pulling out a small bottle of lube “N-No! You can’t possibly want more!” I exclaimed as he pulled out his fully erect cock and coated himself in lube.

I winced when he aggressively gripped my hips, a wide smile crossing his lips as he stared into my eyes with his artificial purple glare “I made you come! Now you have to pay me back!” he growled in what sounded to me like anger.

Suddenly, something poked at my entrance and pushed itself inside, causing me to scream out from the pressure.

“Don’t! Pull it out!!”

Even though it was just the head, I trembled heavily. Larger movements only worsened my pain. With each push that slid the cock deeper into me, I screamed and cried out, fat tears pooling onto my collar bone.

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!”

Vincent ignored me. His grunts of concentration and exertion overpowered my cries.

“D-Damn, you’re so fucking tight,” Vincent growled in my ear as he rested against my body “I can barely fit…” he then scoffed “Heh, could it be this tasty bite of caramel is a virgin?” he then licked the shell of my ear to accent his taunting “Well, to correct myself, you _were_ a virgin,” with that, he thrusted once more, a rough screech scratching my throat.

Even though my body stretched for him, it still wasn’t enough. Something in me popped and I could feel the warmth of blood squelch along with the other fluids inside of me.

Vincent lost himself as he pounded into me, leaning his body weight against mine and causing my wrists to pull agonizingly against the handcuffs. His moans and groans filled my ear, drowning out what few whimpers and sobs I could muster from my torn voice. His sweat and body heat smothered me. The only air I breathed was his musky body odor. He was so close to me. It’s like his body was merged with mine.

My voice had died out as the pain was reduced to a dull ache and my body was at its weakest. All I could do was clutch onto Vincent, him being the only thing I could hold onto for some form of stability.

The false sense of peace didn’t last long. Soon, another round of hoarse cries escaped me when the security guard picked up his pace, thrusting erratically. He even smacked my thigh in his excitement. His pants and moans became more needy and much more desparate. It disgusted me.

“It hurts...it hurts…”

Suddenly I felt his cock twitch within my tight entrance. That was my only warning before Vincent thrust all the way in and released his hot seed inside of me.

He lied on top of me, speechless, as he panted heavily. I don’t know how long we stayed like that with the grown man’s heavy weight on my broken body and the salty scent of sex in the air.

It must have been at least at hour before he finally released my hands from the cuffs and placed ironically sweet kisses on the reddened marks.

Irritated by the nerve of the violet security guard, I moaned “I want to go home...”

Vincent looked up at me with a spark in his mauve eyes and a smirk growing on his stubbled face “You can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> *writes an apology letter to the entire FNAF fandom and Scott*


End file.
